


no amount of effort

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Richie Tozier was trying so hard to hate Bill Denbrough.





	no amount of effort

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s being unable to hate someone.

Richie Tozier was trying. You had to give him that. He was trying so hard to hate Bill Denbrough. If Richie had his way he would never ever talk to Bill again. Although on some level, every level really, it was annoying Richie even had to put in effort towards hating Bill. He dragged Richie to a haunted crack house and punched him in the face. Worst of all Bill had arguably ruined his summer up to this point. What was it going to take for his heart to finally get the hint and move on? There were other people in town for him to fall for, people who weren’t obsessed with demonic clowns that broke people’s arms and ate children.

(In the end it didn’t take very much persuading to tear Richie away from that arcade.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
